


Not in Our Nature

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which Maul considers his brother and what is in the nature of Sith.





	Not in Our Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okadiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/gifts).



> For the prompt, _Maul and Savage (as brothers please) "Care"_.

Maul watches silently as Savage prepares a noonday meal for them both. His dear, dear brother does everything with such care and near tenderness in his actions that it makes him annoyed.

To care for others is not in the nature of Sith warriors. No, his own Master had taken great measures to make sure that weakness was beaten out of Maul through rigorous and harsh training methods. It is a weakness best left for the Jedi scum to dither over.

True Sith lust for power and dominance over other beings.

Savage… appears to not want anything that a true Sith would want.

With time perhaps he could train that same weakness out of Savage, before he attempts to take action against his former Master with his brother at his side. Though given what he can sense brewing in the Dark Side, Maul doubts that time is truly on his side to make that much training with his brother possible.

But there appears to be a part of him that has grown to care for this brother, though with everything that he has been through in his life, Maul doesn’t quite know how to feel about this. Privately in the darkness of his own mind, he promises to take care of his brother and make sure to keep Savage by his side to watch for betrayal.

“Here.”

A bowl is placed down in front of him and he blinks slowly at Savage, then down at the bowl before pulling it closer to himself. He looks at Savage, inclining his head slightly.

“Thank you.”

Savage nods once as he sits across the table from him with a slight curl of his lips and his own bowl of food. At least for the moment, he can count on his brother not to poison him, if Savage is willing to eat with him.

“You’re welcome, brother.”


End file.
